The Perfect Normal
by xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx
Summary: The morning before James's first train ride to Hogwarts as Harry and Ginny realize how great their lives have turned out to be. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of number six, Godric's Hallow were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. However, if you were Mr. Potter's family, then you'd disagree with such a saying."


Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of number six, Godric's Hallow were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. Well, if you considered being a Wizarding Family, warriors against and defeater of the Dark Lord, a professional Holyhead Harpies player, and youngest Head Auror ever normal, then yes. However, if you took the outlook of Mr. Potter's uncle, aunt, or cousin, then the original statement is far from true. It would also be desired of you that I altered the opening sentence to: Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of number six, Godric's Hallow were disgusted to say that they were perfectly not normal, thank you very much, but that'd be a lie and a disgrace to the couple. For even though they had their oddities, as every person did, they were a family, who in their minds, had the perfect family and that was all that truly mattered.

Therefore, today was not an exception. The sun was peaking behind the trees in the distance, as Mrs. Potter overlooked the food, which was cooking itself. Wizards could not conjure the nutrients but they could use magic to correctly and efficiently prepare them. Unfortunately, this daily task was not one of her favorites and she hardly ever made a Full Breakfast, but acknowledging this was her oldest child's first day of Hogwarts she wanted everything to be the best.

It wasn't long after that she decided the breakfast was finished cooking and waved her wand to turn off the burners while using her free hand to retrieve a carton of Orange Juice from the refrigerator. After placing the carton and food on the table, she took a seat waiting for her sleepy children, who Mr. Potter agreed to wake, to scuffle through the door. By now, she suspected the order they'd arrive and was not let down.

The first to arrive was the youngest and only girl, Lily. Her red hair was in two braids, which she insisted to sleep in. It seemed to be her new favorite hairstyle and neither parent could persuade her to change it. Each step held a unique bounce that reflected her energetic personality and her warm, chocolate eyes sparkled with innocence, curiosity, and wonder. She may have barely been eight, but she was fully capable of turning the house inside out.

"Morning Mummy!" She gleefully exclaimed, as she climbed on to her mother's lap and rested her head on her chest.

Mrs. Potter placed a simple kiss on the girl's freckled forehead, before saying, "You can't sit on Mummy today, love. Be a good girl and sit in your own chair."

The child spun quickly around to face her mother with a look of confusion, "But why?"

"Because Mummy needs to eat too and if you are sitting on me, I can't."

A smile grew on to Mrs. Potter's lips as she watched the wheels behind her daughter's eyes churn as she connected the dots of the puzzle. Soon, a semblance of understanding crossed the young girl's face, as well as a shimmer of determination.

"Can't you wait 'till after I eat to eat?"

Her voice was small, but she protested well in some cases. Mrs. Potter fathomed if her husband had been the one the question was directed to Lily would've been granted his wish, however, after a stern look the girl sighed and slid off her lap letting Mrs. Potter know her daughter fathomed it as well.

As Lily climbed into the seat beside her mother, a thud from outside the doorway made Mrs. Potter rise to her feet. Stepping into the corridor, she was not surprised of what she saw.

On the floor by the edge of the stairs was her second child, Albus, curled into a ball. His slender face, which was normally hidden beneath his uncontrollable ebony hair, was farther covered by his hands. The bit she could see had a twisted grimace on it, as his emerald eyes glistened in slight pain.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this."

She looked up from her one son to see her oldest one, James, who was easily walking down the stairs with a maniac's grin on his lips. He had proven himself notably cunning in the past, so she wasn't positive whether to believe him nor was this the first time she saw the two in these positions.

Sending him a strict look, his brown eyes darkened and he stopped walking. Placing both hands in the air, a wave of innocence washed over him, but a tint of mischief still remained in the corners. For some reason, she did not believe eleven-year-old.

"What happened? And where's your father?" questioned Mrs. Potter, as she helped Albus up from the ground, before groaning at the sight of blood trickling from his nose.

"Once more, I didn't do it, but it was bloody brilliant-"

"Language, young man," warned Mrs. Potter, as she made Albus tilt his head back slightly.

"Sorry," muttered James quickly, before continuing, "Anyway, Dad's somewhere." He gave a quick shrug before jumping from the step he was on and landing in the clearing, which received a scolding look from Mrs. Potter that he ignored.

"Now, that 'ickle Alliekins, is how you successfully jump from the seven step. And look, you can't even do it from the fifth!" gloated James, running a hand through his black hair as a smirk slid on to his lips.

"Shut up, James. And Dad told you to quit calling me that."

Immediately, Albus regretted the decision to speak as the blood ran into his mouth and he cringed at the metallic taste.

"Albus, quit talking. James, quit tormenting your brother," instructed Mrs. Potter as she pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered a spell, which automatically wiped away the rivers of blood that seemed to stop.

"Oho, a threat, Alliekins. I'm so scared," mocked James, obviously amused with the situation.

"Mum, he's doing it again!" whined Albus, as he rubbed his swelling nose.

"James Sirius if you dare to say another word you will be without any products from your uncle's shop for two weeks," warned Mrs. Potter, internally cringing at how similar she sounded to her own mother.

"Awe, Mum, you can't punish me! Today's _my_ day."

It was James's turn to whine in protest.

"Well, then, it appears it is." She paused, pretending to think, before nodding her head, "I guess that means that if you say anything else, I'll be keeping you off that train 'till next year."

A horrified look replaced the boy's smug one, as he stuttered, "You wouldn't."

"I would. Now, go eat."

James quickly caught up with Albus, who had already made it to the doorway of the kitchen, to be sure nothing more could be said.

"James instigated Al to jump off the fifth step up in Al's room when I was trying to get him up by the way."

Mrs. Potter did not need to turn around to know who was approaching her. She had been with him long enough to know Mr. Potter was coming down the stairs. Upon reaching her, he smiled, "Good Morning, love," before placing a kiss on her lips. She didn't return it.

He was about to asked what the issue was, but from the arch of her eyebrow, he understood.

"They were just being kids."

"They could've been hurt."

"It was the fifth step. Ron and I tried to make it from the tenth in Second Year."

"And you lot are idiots, Harry. You would've died without Hermione."

Mr. Potter frowned at her words, before smiling and walking past her while laughing, "Well, who says they didn't inherit that trait?"

She smiled, but remained still for a moment, knowing he was going somewhere with the statement. Just as she thought, he stopped and turned back at her. His emerald eyes were full of mischief, as he grinned, "Be sure to let the Prophet know that the Dark Lord was defeated by an idiot."

It was rare times like these that Mr. Potter spoke of his achievement in a playful manner, mostly to her only. Other than that, he spoke little of the past, especially to the children, deeming it not important for the future when the rest of the Wizarding World knew it was the reason there was a future. He was aware of it too, but desperately avoided the memories of the actual events. It was not a time he wished to relive.

Rolling her eyes, which were identical to James's and Lily's, at his cheek, she followed him into the kitchen, only to see Lily already climbing on to Mr. Potter's lap with the carton of Orange Juice in her hands. When the girl saw her mother, she grinned victoriously, which made Mrs. Potter shake her head while smiling softly. There was no doubt in her mind that her daughter wasn't spoiled.

Taking her own seat, Mrs. Potter placed some sausage on to her plate and observed her family's interaction.

Harry was attempting to eat around Lily, who kept squirming and claiming which foods she no longer liked, while Albus piled his plate with food reminding Mrs. Potter of her own brother, Ron, and James sat with his eyes frozen on the food on his plate. He was never a big eater, like Albus, but normally he ate more than what was in front of him. Obviously, she wasn't the only one to notice, for Harry inquired, "You okay, Jay?"

He quickly looked up, nodded, then back down again. Albus spoke for him.

"He's nervous about Hogwarts."

Instantly, a fire ignited in James and he snapped, "No, I'm not Slytherhead! I'm just wondering what my new Gryffindor bedroom will look like. You're the one that should be worried for next year, because you are a total Slytherin. Head to toe: Green. Even your eyes!"

"Stop telling me that!"

"Then stop breathing!"

"Silence, both of you," bellowed Mr. Potter, taking the parenting responsibility this time around. Sure enough, there would be more arguments before eleven o'clock. The house would be so quiet once his oldest boarded the train, for Albus would have no one to quarrel with.

"James, quit pestering your brother and you should know that it's okay to be scared and nerv-"

"I'm not." James glared, stabbing his hash browns with his fork.

"I didn't say that you were," Harry spoke, cautiously, "But if you happened to be so, then I wanted you to know it's perfectly normal to feel that way. And no, it does not mean you're not brave enough for Gryffindor."

"Well, it was a waste for you to say that 'cause I'm not afraid and I know I'll be a Gryffindor," stated James, before scooping some food into his mouth.

"Liar," mumbled Albus, resulting in James adopting a dangerously twisted look on his face.

"Albus Severus."

It was all Mrs. Potter needed to say and the younger boy cringe in his seat. He hated hearing his full name being used and normally stayed clear of trouble, or tried to, and was quick to break when punished, unlike his brother.

There was one time James was sent to his room until he apologized and ended up staying in there for two days until he was crazed from hunger. Mr. Potter had never seen his son eat so much at one time before in his son's short life. The boy was much too thin for his age, but was told he inherited his size from his father, while Albus, though small for his age as well, had slightly broader shoulders.

After taking a drink from his cup, James stood and stated, "I'm heading to my room to finish packing."

Without giving his mother time to scold him for not having it done the night before, he left and Lily practically leaped off her father's lap. Her eyes round with worry.

"Oh no! I have to finish getting Piper ready! She can't miss the train for her first year! She's going to Hoggywarts too!"

Lily, then, left the room with the same bounce in her step, while counting everything she needed to do before sending her doll off to school.

Mrs. Potter smiled, "She's going to be crushed when Piper can't board the train because she doesn't have a ticket."

"Actually, love, she says Piper is going to stow away. Whatever she means by that," chuckled Harry, before quickly warning, "Do not get any ideas Albus."

The young boy huffed his chest out, and then sunk into his chair.

"It's not fair James gets to go this year and I have to wait till next. He's barely a year older and I'm twice as smart."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter caught eyes and smiled to themselves knowing Albus could give James a run for his money in the arrogance category, though they seemed to swell with pride for different reasons. Then, there was mischievous Lily, who could never sit still. In all, their children were turning out to be lovely people. And yes, this was as normal as they'd want to be.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a side story to a James Sirius Potter story that I am currently writing. This was going to be the first chapter, but ended better as a one-shot so I decided to leave it at that. This story will interlock with the new one I'm writing so if you want to read more, it should be up soon, once I find a better way to approach the beginning of it. **

**Reviews are the world to me. They are the inspiration for my writing and updates. **

**-xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx **

**Kaitlyn **


End file.
